


马拉松

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Watersports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 短完，脏话，失禁，注意背后





	马拉松

“Steve，再慢一点。”Bucky说道。  
Steve点点头，又一颗汗水从他的额头滑下来，他握着自己坚硬的勃起，用令人发疯的速度缓慢地向上滑动。天啊，他快要不行了，他简直是一团糟，躺在床上，腹部全都是他自己的精液和润滑。他不知道他已经射了几次，只知道快感已经到了让他疼痛的地步。Steve拥有钢铁一般的自制力，而他全都用来变成Bucky命令下折磨他自己的工具。可这感觉是那么得好，他想要为Bucky做到最好，他能做到，他想要Bucky称赞他，说为他骄傲。  
仿佛能听到他心里所想，Bucky伸出手，来回抚摸起Steve的大腿根，他手上粗糙的茧摩擦在Steve光滑的皮肤上，让Steve仰头倒在枕头上，阴茎在手中抽动着，过度的刺激让他浑身颤抖，他想缩成一团，他的手臂酸痛，腹部上的肌肉一跳一跳，可他又想为Bucky打开，接受来自他的爱抚和甜蜜，  
“Buck…nnngh……”Steve不知道自己还能发出那样的哼鸣。  
“继续，Steve，别停下。”Bucky哄着他，Steve迷茫地眨眨眼，再次动手撸起自己的阴茎来。他舔舔嘴唇，还能尝到Bucky射在他脸上的精液味。他不能承受更多了，每次套弄到自己的龟头，他的胯部就控制不住地向上顶刺，寻求更多的刺激，他能感觉到Bucky摁在他大腿根的手，他的指头，离自己是那么近。Steve头昏脑涨地呻吟着。  
“哦，doll face，”Bucky一把握住了他的手腕，他的力气很大，Steve能感到自己的脉搏在他的钳制下狂跳，他皱起眉的样子像神祗一样俊美，Steve好喜欢，他呜咽起来，而Bucky低沉的声音正斥责着他，“你又加快了。这里你不能再碰了，”他拉着Steve的手，向下，滑过他收紧的双球、会阴处敏感到发烫的皮肤，一直到了Steve的屁眼，“插你自己的骚穴，Stevie baby，接下来你得用后面高潮。”  
说脏话的Bucky真是太性感了，Steve羞耻地喘息着，他的指头摸索着，弯曲着顶进自己的小洞，那里早就被Bucky玩得松松的，一插进去就有很多精液混着润滑剂流出来，Steve的肛口颤抖着裹住他自己的手指，抽插时发出湿润的声音。  
“天，你听到了吗？你的洞完全湿透了。”Bucky又说，他的手又回来了，重新抚摸着Steve的身体，“真希望你能自己看看，你洞口那么红，那么轻松就被撑开了，你是一个喜欢大屌的荡妇。”  
Steve用手指进出着他自己，他的腿曲着，能看见自己通红的肉棒在小腹上因为快感而跳动的样子。他沉浸在强烈的刺激里，快感一阵阵打在他身上，Bucky的存在刷过他的身体，他用手指探索着自己的内壁，寻找着那一点……一直到他的指尖不小心摩擦过，Steve吼叫着，感到自己的肌肉绷紧、脚趾蜷缩起来。  
“哦，真是美丽，Stevie。”Bucky的手来到他的脸侧，拨开了Steve散乱的头发。Steve无意识地追随着他的接触，在Bucky的手离开时发出不满的低吟。  
“再来，Steve，继续摁你的g点。你可以的，就这么射出来。”Bucky诱哄他的声音总是听起来那么甜蜜，几乎不像是一个命令，但Steve能听懂那之后的含义，有一瞬间他想要违背Bucky，看看他会怎么惩罚自己——  
但他太想要射了，他受不了了，Steve的嘴里咕哝出一连串的乞求，他也不知道自己说了什么，但他的手并没有停下，来回进出时摁在他体内甜蜜的那一点，几乎是毫不留情地在刺激他自己，Steve浑身发热、不住地呻吟着，他的身体抽搐，大腿打着颤，阴茎沉重地在他的腹部跳动着。被生理眼泪沾湿了睫毛，Steve看到的一切都朦朦胧胧的，只有近处的Bucky，那双灰蓝色的眼睛专注又充满柔情地看着自己，而Steve的快感，他的痛苦，他的高潮，全都来自这个男人。

“更多刺激？”Bucky说道，Steve几乎要感激地啜泣起来。Bucky的金属手摁在Steve火热地起伏着的胸膛，他张开手指，抓揉起Steve的胸肌，指头陷进他充满弹性的胸部，状似随意地刷过他的乳尖，Steve的胯部挺动着，金属指头在一次刷过，轻轻捏住他，Steve肩膀收紧、尖叫起来。  
快感和过度刺激混乱地在他身体里乱窜，Steve大张着腿，胡乱地插着自己，他甚至没注意到Bucky的胡渣和碎发来回摩擦在Steve的胸部，一直到他另一边的乳头被潮湿又火热的地方包裹住、用力吸弄起来，温热的手掌握住他的龟头、熟练地转动着顶端，拇指摁在他的系带——Steve觉得眼前一片空白，高潮像被从他体内猛地拽出来，爆发在他身上，周围一切都变成了杂音，他全身都在发抖，强烈到疼痛的刺激让他的阴茎抽搐着喷了出来，在他一团糟的身体上再次射得到处都是，甚至有几股射到了下巴。  
Steve朦朦胧胧感到自己抽出了湿润的手指，放在身侧粗重地喘息着，他意识到Bucky帮他撸过了射精的过程，可他完全没有放开他的意思，Steve呜咽着想要他停下，这太过了，他过度敏感的身体无法再承受更多的刺激了，可Bucky正亲吻着他的侧脸和耳边，他低沉的声音告诉他，“Stevie，好孩子，最后一次，全射出来给我，放手，为了我……”  
Steve的眼泪涌动着，他想要求饶，发出着断断续续的呻吟，而Bucky的手还在动作着，来回地套弄Steve半软的阴茎，他的拇指摁着马眼，来回湿漉漉地蹭动，他的指头还捏着Steve敏感的乳头，把它拽离他的胸膛，又看它弹回来，在Steve胸口颤动地样子。  
“来吧，Steve，没什么好担心的…”  
再也忍不下去、Steve的双拳握紧，他挺起胸膛，希望他的胸部得到更多的接触，同时他的腹部肌肉抽搐，他的肉棒再一次抖动着，奋力吐出了几滴余精，Bucky不遗余力地夸奖着他，“干得漂亮，Steve，你太火辣了……”可他的手还没有离开Steve的肉棒，不停地刺激他，Steve突然感觉有什么阀门被打开了一样，更多的液体从他的马眼里涌了出来，流在了他身上和Bucky手上。那股味道……  
Steve失禁了。  
他不可置信地看向他的下身，他感到羞耻、背叛、和一股难以言喻的兴奋。  
“哦……Steve，”Bucky把手上的体液蹭在Steve的身体上，抬起头和他一起看着他的阴茎，“你真的射到尿出来了？你怎么那么淫荡……”  
Steve呻吟了一声，他看着自己变软的肉棒，还被Bucky松松圈在掌心，他忍不住挺动身体，想看见他的龟头从Bucky手指的圈里钻出来的样子、又红又湿，提醒着他刚才经历过什么。很快Steve的身体完全软下来、一点力气也没有了，太多次的高潮让他头昏脑涨。想到他在Bucky面前就这么失禁了，Steve觉得无地自容，只想快点晕过去。  
“哦，Stevie，如果你以为这就是结束了……”Bucky已经翻身到了床上，他轻松地把Steve结实的双腿压到了他的肩膀，单手拽下了裤头露出了坚挺的肉棒，他往下一挺，毫无阻力地插进了Steve又湿又软的后洞。  
Steve闭上眼睛、再一次呻吟起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 操到失神、爱了


End file.
